Pelabuhan Saudagar Harbor
Pelabuhan Saudagar is a harbor and Roaches faction stronghold in Just Cause 2. Description The name means "Merchant Port" in Malay. Pelabuhan Saudagar is the largest port in Panau. It was once a prosperous seaport for business purposes during Papa Panay's rule on Panau until Pandak Panay's regime took over the island. Now it is a local Military stronghold, and is only used by the government. 'Razor' Razman hopes to take over the port for his own personal uses. It is the first stronghold takeover offered by the Roaches and is relatively easy to complete because there's a small military presence there. It has several warehouses filled with shipping containers and several oil cisterns that can't be destroyed. There are also several industrial chimneys by the silos, that can be destroyed for money and Chaos points. Cranes are found in lots there, these offer the same reward when destroyed as the chimneys. The chimneys are strange. They are not found close to industrial buildings, just standing beside the cisterns. They could be a part of a district heating station, but that's only a suspect. Some of these glitch also when you reach there after destruction, with smoke streams emitting from the empty air space. Easy, the area consists of about 5 docks, 7 warehouses, around 7 oil cisterns of the large variant, 7 cranes scattered around the place, a lot of large container stacks, 10 industrial chimneys and two container ships stationed in the southern and middle docks. Six of the cranes, most container stacks and two or three of the warehouses are found in the southern and middle four docks, this part of the harbor is likely used for container trading mostly, while the northern single dock consists of four of the oil cisterns, most chimneys, a lone closed warehouse and a lone crane. This is most likely the oil harbor. There is also a gun mount with a minigun so you can take out a lot of destructibles within this area. That and the fact this is right next to Panau City's Dock District, makes chaos easy to achieve. Completion *3 Fuel Depots. *10 Industrial Chimneys. *7 Cranes. *3 SAMs, which don't count towards the completion of this stronghold and will shoot at government aircraft (after you've taken this place over), but do count towards the total amount of SAMs destroyed. *6 Resource Items (32% of the completion): **2 Weapon Parts. **2 Vehicle Parts. **1 Armor Part. **1 Cash Stash. *One Minigun. Vehicles *2 MV V880s. During the mission that takes place here. *1 UH-10 Chippewa. During the mission that takes place here. Up to you if you want to hijack this vehicle or destroy it during the mission. *2 Dalton N90s. After the mission, parked outside. *1 Hamaya Y250S. After the mission. *1 Mullen Skeeter Eagle. After the mission. Location Pelabuhan Saudagar harbor is located in the Docks District of Panau City, at about X:1510; Y:13440. It has a large spanse over the eastern coast of the city. It runs along the coast, runs under a bridge and continues shortly on the northern coast of the city. History When Panau City was settled by Europeans they built this world class trading port, which was key to Panau's wealth. Panau City was built on the port's success. It brought in immigrants from China, Indonesia, Mongolia, India, Polynesia, and unfortunately slaves. During most of the 20th century it was pretty much inactive, but when Papa Panay took power he made it active once more. It was restored to what it looks like today. It was used for trading, shipping, and importing oil (That was before Panau became an oil nation). When Baby Panay took power he made it a Military Stronghold, and restricted it from public use. Now it is only used for shipping military cargo, but still a minor import of oil due to that the production inside the nation is to small to match the request. Once rebellion sparked in Panau the Roaches wished to have control of the port to export drugs. They finally do with the help of Rico Rodriguez. Trivia *The M1 highway bridge is too low for some of the tankers stationed in the harbor. The bridge is 23 meters tall, while the boats being around 30 meters high. This is probably an error in programming. **Maybe the tankers were already stationed there when the bridges were built? *This stronghold is one of the most notable ones for being situated right next to Panau City - Docks District. *Strangely enough, if you pass over the harbor on the highway bridge, you don't get pre-heat. Although if you jump over the side of the bridge then you get pre-heat. **Also on the junction where the harbor is to the city, you get pre-heat, even though you are quite far away from the harbor. Gallery Pelabuhan Saudagar.jpg|During the takeover. Somehow Rico manipulated a Roaches member inside the walls before the technician got there, which is impossible. Mullen Skeeter Eagle (modified).jpg|The dock. The rocket pods and Miniguns on the Mullen Skeeter Eagle are from a modification to the PC version. Industrial Chimney Destruction.jpg|An Industrial Chimney being destroyed at the harbor. Pelabuhan Saudagar oil harbor.jpg|The oil harbor in the northernmost part of the settlement. Reaper at Pelabuhan Saudagar Harbor plus Marten Storm III.JPG|An extreme example of what can be done. Pelabuhan Saudagar Harbor after liberation.JPG|Pelabuhan Saudagar Harbor after liberation (after driving both MV V880s outside) Pelabuhan Saudagar Harbor Stronghold Commander's UH-10 Chippewa.JPG|The stronghold commander's UH-10 Chippewa. However, it's really generic. Roaches technician Pelabuhan Saudagar Harbor.JPG|The Roaches technician plus ammo boxes of grenades and a submachine gun. Video See also *List of ports in Panau *Don Ernesto Harbor Category:Content Category:Just Cause 2 Locations Category:Just Cause 2 Ports Category:Fuel Production